


Operation Prom Dress

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Operation Prom Dress

Skye fidgets with the sleeves of her shirt, pulling them over her hands into sweater paws before pushing them up to her elbows again. Neither does feel very comfortable at this very moment. Butterflies rage in her stomach, a hot blush tingles on her cheeks and there’s a tightness in her stomach that makes it hard to breathe.

She has rehearsed the words a hundred times in her head. It would be fine. She would just ask Jemma to prom, and Jemma would say yes, and they would wear pretty dresses and corsages and maybe they would accidentally be voted prom queens and it would be the best night ever. It would be fine. She would be fine.

There are a few things she knows, though. She knows that Jemma is openly bisexual. She knows that Jemma isn’t dating anyone at the moment. She knows that there are plenty of people fawning after her, because have you seen Jemma Simmons. She knows that she’s in love with her and has been for the last few months.

It happened by accident. She wasn’t looking to fall in love with her best friend. It was as miraculous at lightning over a bright sky. There was just that one second that made her heart drop in her stomach and took her breath away. Skye felt ridiculous, because it was the exact thing that people always said. ‘It just happened’. And Skye never believed in that sort of fairytale, until now.

Now a single smile from Jemma was enough to make her feel like she was floating for hours, fireworks would fly when Jemma hugged her and her heart would jitter in her chest a little too much when she simply looked at her from across the classroom.

There are a few things Skye doesn’t know, though, and that worries her. She doesn’t know if Jemma has already agreed to go to prom with someone. She doesn’t know if Jemma has taken an actual interest in her. She doesn’t know if Jemma likes her like that. And what Skye doesn’t know is maybe the most terrifying of this whole ‘operation’. Operation Prom Dress, as she and Trip would like to call it. He had it easy, he would just go with his girlfriend and that was that.

So Skye has been standing on the front porch of Jemma’s house for the last twenty minutes in her pressed white shirt, wearing a tie, holding a rose. But she hasn’t rung the bell yet. She hasn’t knocked. She hasn’t called Jemma to tell her that she’s waiting outside.

“Skye?”

The voice startles her so much that she nearly tumbles backwards off the steps. It’s Jemma, Skye knows that even before turning around. She laughs.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. What brings you here? I didn’t forget that we would hang out, right?”

Skye doesn’t even know where to begin. The blush is still bright on her cheeks, her hands tremble slightly and she has trouble finding her tongue, so she just hands Jemma the rose.

“Iwouldliketoaskyouifyouwouldmaybegotopromwithme.”

Jemma brings her fingers to her lips to hide her wide smile and accepts the rose, suddenly at a loss for words too.

“Oh, Skye…”

“I know it might be out of the blue, and I know we are best friends, but I would really like you to be my date to prom,” Skye says, pulling her sleeves back over her hands again and running a nervous hand through her hair. “If you’ll have me.”

“Oh, Skye. Yes. Yes, of course. I would love to go to prom with you, you silly. Come here,” Jemma finally answers and steps forward, wrapping her arms around Skye so tightly she almost suffocates.

“Oh thank god,” Skye smiles and sighs relieved.

“Why do you sound so relieved, Skye?” Jemma laughs and pulls back, but doesn’t remove her hands from her hips.

“I don’t know, because look at you. You are way out of my league. You’re smart and funny and beautiful and –“

“Skye stop talking,” Jemma laughs quietly and stands on her tiptoes to kiss her. It takes Skye slightly by surprise, but she eases into it quickly, kissing her back soundly, tangling her hands in her hair.

The porch lights flicker three times and Jemma buries her face in Skye’s chest. She groans. “My parents.”

Skye throws her head back while laughing and looks over her shoulder to see Jemma’s mother standing at the window with an amused smile on her face. “I am so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. You’re cute when you blush.”

“Stop it.”

“No really!”

“Fine, whatever. I should probably head inside. Thank you, Skye. For all of this. It’s more than I could have hoped for.” She smiles warmly and presses her lips to Skye’s cheeks before bouncing to the front door.

“Good night, Jemma.”

“Oh Skye!” Jemma spins around on her heels and Skye raises her eyebrows at her. “Yeah?”

“For what it’s worth; I totally hoped you would ask me to prom, you know. I was too afraid to ask you myself.”

“Really?” Skye’s eyes almost roll out of their sockets when Jemma nods.

“Really. Good night.”

The next day at lunch is the first time Skye sees Jemma again, but it feels as if nothing has changed while everything has changed. Jemma simply kisses her cheek while sitting down next to her and Skye flushes. Trip and Fitz simply exchange a look, but don’t say anything.

“I can see who’s taking Jemma to prom,” Lance says – of course – and throws a fry to Skye, who glares at him.

“Are you jealous, Hunter?” she grins and throws the fry back. He eats it.

“Not at all.”

“You better not be, Hunter,” Bobbi says while sitting down, obviously overhearing most of the conversation and shoves him gently, “or you can go alone.”

“But in all seriousness, though. I’m going with Jemma, obviously Trip is taking Raina. Fitz?” Skye asks and all eyes fly to the other end of the table where Fitz is playing with some sort of electric device that needed repair. At least it wasn’t a microwave this time.

“Eh… Sorry? What? Prom? Oh… I was gonna go… I was gonna ask ehm…”

“I’m going with Fitz.” Mack claps the Scot on his shoulder and ruffles his hair while sitting down next to him, “you can tell ‘em. I mean if Simmons can bring Skye, we can bring each other.”

“Right, yeah, okay. So I’m going with Mack, then.” Fitz eyes light up when he says it and nods, but quickly removes himself from the conversation again.

“I do hope that Principal Coulson is not gonna dance with Ms. May again, though,” Hunter snorts, but Jemma shakes her head.

“I think they make a cute couple. Cut them some slack, Lance. We’re all going to have a good time and if they are dancing together they won’t notice that I’m gonna spike the booze,” Skye says with a mischievous grin.

“Skye!”

“Sorry, honey. I just have to do it. It’s tradition, right?”

“Right,” Lance agrees with a firm nod, but before the group can argue any further, the bell rings to signal the end of their lunch break.

They all gather their things, and Jemma links her fingers through Skye’s. She looks surprised, but rolls with it easily. Being with Jemma is easy after all. It’s like breathing; it just happens naturally.

“I’m happy for you two, though,” Bobbi winks while passing by and Jemma beams at her.

“She knew, didn’t she?” Skye asks and Jemma nods.

“I had a secret crush on you for a while, Skye. I had to tell someone and Fitz… I love him, but he’s not very good at talking about my feelings for you.”

Skye laughs and kisses her cheek. “You’re adorable. I have IT. I’ll catch you after school!”

Soon enough prom night rolls around and Skye has this giddy excitement about her. She can’t wait to see Jemma in her dress, to show Jemma her dress and to actually take her to prom. Operation Prom Dress was a success and she would find Lance somewhere along the evening to make sure Operation Prom Punch was also a success.

They had decided to go as a group, everyone with their respectful dates, since everyone was dating each other anyway, official or not.

Skye would pick Jemma up at eight with plenty of time to make pictures and get there and prepared for any possible disaster on their way. Skye had picked out a corsage, made sure her dress matched Jemma’s accordingly without looking like her sister and gotten her car fixed.

She is at the door at eight o’clock sharp and rings the bell. She’s nervous, all of a sudden, when Skye’s mother opens the door and invites her in with a warm smile.

“There you are. You look very beautiful, Skye. Jemma is lucky to have you,” she says and Skye smiles.

“Thank you. Is she ready?”

“Jemma, darling, your date is here!”

“I’m coming!” Jemma calls from upstairs and Skye hears footsteps, the sound of heels on the hardwood floors.

She looks stunning in her dark blue dress that has an open back. It tumbles all the way down to the floor and sways gently with every step Jemma takes down the stairs.

“Hi,” Jemma breathes when Skye envelopes her in a warm hug and kisses her cheek.

“Hey.”

“You two make a beautiful couple like this.” Jemma’s father has appeared on the threshold to the living room with a camera and Skye rolls her eyes. She doesn’t necessarily like pictures, but plays along for the sake of the evening.

“Now go have fun, you girls. Careful of spiked punch. You know what kids do on evenings like these,” Jemma’s father warns and Skye laughs good naturedly.

“I’ll make sure she gets home safe, sir. You don’t need to worry about that.”

Jemma’s mother hugs them and her father kisses both their cheeks before finally waving them off.

Skye laughs when the door closes behind them and wraps her arm around Jemma’s middle.

“Spiked punch, huh?”

“You better be careful, Skye. My father isn’t fond of bad girl shenanigans,” Jemma answers, but laughs anyway. “You look absolutely breath taking, by the way. I was too overwhelmed to say anything back there.”

“Your parents are very loving.”

“I meant overwhelmed by you, silly.” Jemma swats at her arm and loops her arms around Skye’s waist to kiss her properly. “You look beautiful.”

“Sorry,” Skye laughs and kisses her again, “you look absolutely stunning yourself. We should get going.”

They arrive without much trouble at the venue that is covered with fairy lights and Chinese lanterns. Naturally, they take their prom photo and even Operation Prom Punch is a success. It’s just boozy enough to get everyone in a good state of mind, but not enough to have people vomiting all over the place. That wasn’t their intention any way.

“Let’s get in the photo booth,” Jemma says halfway through the evening and drags Skye by her hand.

“You’re gonna have to sit in my lap, Jem, I’m afraid,” Skye says when Jemma pushes her inside before her and holds the curtain for her.

“That’s fine.”

“Smile,” Skye grins and presses the button while she knows that Jemma hasn’t settled down in her lap properly yet, the camera flashing anyway.

“Skye!”

They laugh, but not into the lens. “Sorry.”

“Skye?”

She looks up at Jemma, who presses the button while leaning down to kiss her. Skye kisses back, heat trickling down her back, making fireworks explode behind her eyelids and sending goose bumps over her skin. The camera flashes again.

“Will you be my girlfriend, officially?” Jemma asks, touching their foreheads together. Another flash.

“What? Yes, of course. Duh,” Skye answers, cracking the widest smile. Another flash.

For the last round of photo’s they simply posed, smiling stupidly at the camera. And when they hop out, they pick up the strips, flipping through them.

“These are awful,” Jemma remarks and Skye snorts. “Yeah, but we’re keeping them anyway.”

Best prom night ever.


End file.
